Cary Huang
|race = Asian (Chinese) |occupation = YouTuber, voice actor |youtube = carykh, Humany |twitter = @realCarykh |instagram = cary.huang.94 }}Cary Kaiming Huang (born March 18, 1997) is a YouTuber who, with his brother Michael Huang, created and produced the animated web series Battle for Dream Island. According to Michael, Cary is older by 2 minutes. Michael is his twin brother . He is currently attending Stanford University as a college student.me reacting to melodysheep and abacaba stuff Cary is the creator and owner of Carykh, Abacaba, Cube Roll, and Humany. Characters voiced by Cary Huang Cary provides the voices for a large number of contestants during the series. BarfBag TeamIcon.png|Barf Bag (Reveal Novum) IceCube TeamIcon.png|Ice Cube (before BFB) Match TeamIcon.png|Match (pitched up) Pin TeamIcon.png|Pin (pitched up) Rocky TeamIcon.png|Rocky (before BFB) Spongy TeamIcon.png|Spongy (mostly) TennisBall TeamIcon.png|Tennis Ball Grassy TeamIcon.png|Grassy Balloony TeamIcon.png|Balloony (before BFB) X_in_BFB_11.png|X Bracelety TeamIcon.png|Bracelety 8Ball TeamIcon.png|8-Ball Ruby TeamIcon.png|Ruby (BFB, pitched up) Marker TeamIcon.png|Marker Woody TeamIcon.png|Woody (one scene in BFB 7) Coiny TeamIcon.png|Coiny (before BFB) Lollipop in BFB intro.png|Lollipop (BFDIA) Trivia *Cary Huang voiced the first and last words to ever be spoken in Season 1, which were both said by Match. **He also voiced the first word to be spoken in Battle for Dream Island Again, which was said by Tennis Ball. *Cary Huang is the creator of the game BFDIA 5b. *Cary has created several series on his channel carykh, including Algodecathlon, Algicosathlon, BAGUETTE, and Ten Words of Wisdom. *At 15 characters, he does the second most voices out of any voice actor, with Michael being the only one with more roles, as seen at the end of every BFB episode. *He dyed his hair red. *Loser is his favorite character in BFB.CARY REACTS TO BFB EPISODE 1 *Cary has also stated that Gelatin is one of his favorite characters in BFDI in CARY REACTS TO BFB 8, because he can make jokes for him not feel stupid. *He owns a tabby cat named Good. *In CARY REACTS TO BFB 8, Cary reveals that he cannot snap, and whenever he must or is in a group setting, he fakes it. *'We shall go on to the end. We shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender' Gallery Cary & Michael.jpg|Cary (left) and his brother Michael (right) IMG 2427.png|Cary voicing Tennis Ball 2006Cary.png|Cary in 2006 Bring BFDI Episode 1 Part 2 Back Cary Huang as Humany.jpg Cary smilin.png Cary in 2001.PNG|Cary in 2001 Screenshot_2019-08-15-14-40-28~2.png|Cary in 2003 0B99A0D8-8320-4673-B52E-858AD1599C12.jpeg|Cary and Michael Huang in December 2008 Cary and Michael in 2009.jpeg|Cary and Michael Huang in 2009 Cary in 2013.PNG|Cary in 2013 References fr:Cary Huang Category:Creators Category:Voice actors Category:Real World Articles Category:People Category:Animators Category:Males Category:Show Staff